Sailor Sun R
by crystal-shimmerz
Summary: Takara was your average junior high girl until she become Sailor Sun. Now she must defend the world with a whole new line of senshi, Sailor Aquis, Sailor Star, Sailor Thundra, and Sailor Magma...takes place during early S season.


  Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I only own the sun senshi and related things.

Ok, before you read, let me give you a quick bio on Sailor Sun.

 All old inner senshi are 14.

Name: Takara Sorano

Meaning (literal): Treasure in the sky (okay,okay. If your'e a japanese expert, you know that her name should be Sorano Takara, which would then make her name mean 'of the sky sun'. But…who cares!)

Age: 13

Height: 4' 9"

Element: Sun

       ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

   "Oh nooo!"  A girl moaned as she was running. Her clock read 8:05. "I'm going to be late again!" She bolted out of bed and sleepily changed into a blue school uniform, remembering to attach a heart shaped locket to the chest bow. She ran into the bathroom and clumsily brushed her teeth while trying to comb her long blond hair and tied it up into to odangas. 

  She ran downstairs right before she stumbled over a pink haired 6-year-old. "Get out of my way Chibi-Usa!" She shouted, as she quickly ran onto the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast from a plate, and stuffed it whole. "Bye wowm!" "Bye Luna!" she shouted behind her back as she headed out the door. "Bye Usagi, but mind you, you better hurry today!" The black cat replied.

  "Umph!" Usagi got up off the floor and cursed silently to herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" a shy girl's voice squeaked. "No pro-" Usagi said getting up. She gasped. They were both almost twins. Both had piercing blue eyes, and fair skin. Both Usagi and the girl also had long hair tied into odangas. But while Usagi's hair was a bright yellow with one ponytail on her either side, the other girl's hair was a deep gold, with three ponytails coming out from each odanga.  

  "Oh ummm… I'm Takara by the way," the girl stammered, quickly closing her mouth. "I'm Usagi." Usagi replied, suddenly conscious that her mouth too was hanging open.  "You're going to Juuban Junior High, right?" The girl asked eyeing Usagi's uniform. She nodded. . "So Takara-chan, what did you do to my hairstyle?" Usagi asked with a smile. "Actually, what did _you do to __my hairstyle?" She replied with a smile. Both girls laughed. "Anyways, we can still make it if we hurry." Takara said happily. "Bet I can race you there!" Usagi yelled with a giggle as she raced off. Takara laughed and took off after her newly found friend._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  "Usagi Tsukino, you actually made it." Ms. Haruna said as Usagi walked breathlessly towards her seat. "Ah," she said with a smile turning towards Takara. "You must be Takara Sorano." Let's see… you can sit in that empty seat right by Usagi. She looked at Usagi. "And _you_ can show Takara around our school." Takara walked to her site as Usagi flashed a reassuring smile. Takara smiled back, and she turned her head back towards the Ms.Haruna, her gold hair reflecting light from the sun outside the window. 

"Over here!" Takara's head snapped up as she scanned the school grounds. Usagi was waving at her from under a tree. She ran up to her friend. Two other girls were standing with Usagi as well. One had short blue hair the color of the sea, and had a peaceful look on her face. She was holding about 3 books in her arms. The other had brown hair in a pony tail and was so tall, Takara wondered if she was in the right grade. "Hi Takara-chan!" Usagi said with a smile. Takara quickly tore her eyes away from the two girls and looked at Usagi. "I'd like you to meet Ami-chan," Usagi said motioning to the blue head. " And Mako-chan," She motioned towards the brunette. The Three girls nodded at each other with a smile. Takara sat down and opened her lunch. "Oh noooo…"she moaned. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" she exclaimed disgusted. "You gonna eat that?" came Usagis reply. Takara shook her head. She only stared as Usagi stuffed the sandwich while chewing it gleefully. Makato laughed. "Don't worry Takara-chan, shes human! It's just that when she eats she turns in to a major food consuming robot!" Makato said eyeing Takara's dumbfounded face. "Oh shut up Mako."  Usagi mumbled. The 3 girls laughed. "So Takara, want to go with us to the arcade later today?" Makato asked, turning again to the girl. Takara nodded. "Ya, sure!" she said happily. 

  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  "Hmm.." Takara said to her self thoughtfully. She was new to this city, and now she was staring at long bustling sidewalk, trying to see if her friends were where they were supposed to meet her. Suddenly she saw a tall brunette. "Mako-chan!" she shouted. Makato turned around. Then she smiled and ran towards her, followed by Ami. "Takara-chan, where have you been? I took today's study period off just to get to know you more!" Ami said with a frown. Takara laughed, Ami apparently didn't seem to think why all the other girls were laughing.  "Oh by the way, there are a few others I'd like you to meet." Ami said motioning behind her. Usagi stood there, but with her were a black haired girl with deep violet eyes, and a girl who had long blond hair with a red bow in it. She, like Usagi and Takara, had blue eyes. She also noticed one other little girl, who was staring at her through dark red eyes. The girl had pink hair tied into two pointed odangas. She looked to be either 5 or 6. "So…The black head over there is Rei, the other girl with a bow is MInako, and the little girl who looking at you in a strange and is probably trying to think of ways to torchure you is Usagi too, Chibiusa for short." Makato said the last sentence quickly and was out of breath. "Mako-chan!" The girl whined. "Only joking Chibiusa!" Makato said with a laugh while the other girls introduced each other. "It's just that…I'm not sure…" Chibiusa said quietly. Makato nodded. She looked over to Rei, who, as she suspected, had an uneasy look on her face.

  But a few minutes later, they were all walking happily down the street to the arcade. "And yet another meatball head." Rei sighed. Usagi glared at her, but Takara laughed. She turned to a shop window. A picture of Sailor Moon was on the front. "Wow…I was told Sailor Moon usually fights here, maybe ill be able to meet her… she _does look a lot like you Usagi." She said turning towards the girl. "Uh ya…hehehe…but me? Sailor Moon? Never!" Usagi said quickly with a forced smile. Everyone else sweatdropped. Takara looked strangely at them, and then turned back. "Well lets go to the arcade already!" she said impatiently. The other girls laughed as they walked into the arcade. Usagi, Ami, and Chibiusa looked on amazed as Takara won game after game of Sailor V. Rei and Makato went just outside the store to have some food while Minako flirted with Andrew.  _

  "I don't know about you Makato, but I sense that this girl is more than just a normal human!" Rei said warningly to her friend. Makato laughed. "Come on Rei! You weren't sure about a load of other people who turned out to be ok!" Rei frowned. "Well, I have to agree with Rei." A familiar voice spoke. A black cat jumped onto the table. She had a gold crescent moon on her forehead. "Watch it Luna, you almost tipped over my drink!" Makato exclaimed, grabbing her fizzy soda. Rei, on the other hand, ignored Makato and turned to Luna. "Where did you come from?" she asked. "I followed you and the girls down here, I've already heard that Usagi has a new friend. I too sense something strange about her." Luna said. Makato finally nodded. "Ok, but don't go wack if you sense something that may seem just a little bad." she said. Suddenly, a loud explosion and screams interrupted their conversation. Rei stood up. "But I certainly sense something bad about that!" she exclaimed.  

  "Eek! Is this your cat Usagi?!" Takara exclaimed as a black cat brushed right past her legs and jumped on to Usagis shoulder. Usagi nodded. "What is it Luna?" she said from the corner of her mouth. "There's trouble downtown Usagi, so you and the girls better get going." The cat hissed into her ear. Usagi nodded and them she exchanged a look with Ami who went to break up Minako and Andrew. "Umm…Takara, can you stay here?" Usagi said turning towards the golden haired girl.  Takara tore her puzzled eyes away from the whispering Ami to Usagi's. "Sure, no problem." She said with a puzzled frown. "Thanks, we'll be back soon!" Usagi said as she, Minako, Ami, Chibiusa, and Luna ran out the door, leaving Takara behind.

  Takara stammered. Her new friends had been acting strange, first Rei and the others kept exchanging glances, and now they abandon her! There was only one thing to do, find out what was up. Takara walked quietly through the door and saw The 4 girls running not far ahead of her. "At least they're not able to see me." She thought has she quickened her pace and followed them. 

   "There you are! We cleared the area, but that monster's still at large. What took you so long?" Rei exclaimed as the girls and cat gasped for breath in front of them. "The question is where do we transform?" Ami huffed. "There, in that evacuated building!" Makato shouted as the three girls ran in.

  Takara stammered. She wasn't exactly the bravest person in the world, but that last word had puzzled her. Transform? She hurried into the shop and ducked behind a wall. 

   She stared in awe as Usagi and Chibiusa held out a locket and the other girls held out sticks. 

"Moon Cosmic Power, makeup!"

"Moon Prism Power, makeup!"

"Mercury Star Power, makeup!"

"Jupiter Star Power, makeup!"

"Mars Star Power, makeup!"

"Venus Star Power, makeup!"

 The girls shouted one after another as they started to glow. Takara rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them, 6 senshi stood in front of her. "Oh my gosh…" she breathed. "Let's go Sailor Moon! It's in the park!" Jupiter shouted as she ran out of the room. The rest of the senshi and Luna followed her. Takara, now amazed, followed them. After a few minutes of running, she stopped. She chokedon a scream caught in her throat. A large black monster with 8 tentacle arms faced the senshi. She ducked behind a tree and stared. She wanted to tell her friends…the senshi… to stop, but they seemed to know what they were doing. Suddenly the monster spoke. "Give me the sun senshi or spare your lives!" he hissed in a voice that made the hairs on Takaras back prickle. "There is no Sun Senshi, and even if there were, we would never give up an allie to you! I am Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted. Then she raised a staff. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A large heart crashed into the enemy and he stumbled backwards.  "Is that the best you can do Sailor Moon?" he asked with a grin. Then he spread two tentacles apart and a ball of dark energy appeared. He lunged it at Sailor Moon, who opened her mouth in surprise.  "Its to late…"Takara thought bitterly.

   "Burning Mandala!" Mars voice erupted through the park as she jumped right in front of the opposing attack. Both attacks hit each other, and Mars was trying desperately to make her attack overcome his. Suddenly the monster smiled. He drew his tentacles back and then threw them infront of him. The dark surge suddenly went right through mars attack, making it dissolve. Mars reacted only a second too late. "Sailor Mars!" Jupiter screamed, as Mars's body flew backwards. "You'll pay for that!" she shouted. She drew her hands together. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she shouted. A ball of energy hit the monster, but not before he stretched out a tentacle that hit Jupiter in leg.  She fell backwards and rubbed a bruise on her leg.  Venus frowned. "Venus love me chain!" she shouted, wrapping a gold heart chain around the monster. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted, hitting the trapped monster. He screeched and stumbled while knocking over the two girls with his tentacles.  Energy started to glow around him, and he smiled. "I suppose you don't know that I can heal myself from your pathetic attacks." Suddenly his eyes lit up. Takara heart jumped. He was staring straight at her. Somehow, she had moved an inch everytime someone had been hurt just to make sure there were ok. "Yessss…I found her, the Sun Senshi!"

   Suddenly a long black tentacle wrapped around Takara and lifted her up while trying to pull her towards the monster. Suddenly she felt all her energy being drained from her. "Takara-chan, nooooo!!" Sailor Moon yelled. "let go of her you creep! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A heart hit the monster square in the stomach and Takara fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She turned to Sailor Moon. She was breathing hard…she needed help… "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A shower of tiny pink hearts hit the monster. He tried to throw them off, but as he was being distracted, Chibiusa and Usagi nodded to each other. "Double Moon Kick!" They kicked the monster in the face. He tumbled over and growled. Usagi and Chibiusa fell to the ground exausted.  Takara felt her face red with anger. "That's it!" she cried. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" She kicked the monster in a tentacle and he backed away and tried to hit her. She leaped and dodged tentacle after tentacle. "_Good thing I took gymnastics._" She thought to herself. Suddenly A tentacle grazed her cheek. A trickle of blood started to go down her cheek, and she wiped it off impatiently. A tentacle hit her on her back without her seeing. She moaned as she hit the floor. The monster was heading towards her. "Takara! Listen to me!" Takara opened her eyes. A white cat with orange eyes and sun sign on her forehead… "Wha-?" "Ask questions later! Listen to me. You are the senshi Sailor Sun. You must use your powers to defeat this monster!" The cat cut her off. She jumped in the air and made a circle. A glowing yellow orb appeared. "Now hurry Takara! Hold that orb and call Solar Orb Power, Makeup! We depend on you!" Takara nodded. The monster backed away in fear. She held out one hand underneath the orb, and then lifted it above her head. "Solar Orb Power…Makeup!" she shouted, throwing the orb up high as it burst into tiny gold particles that surrounded her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Transformation phase:

    Takara flies through a red and orange area, and a large sun fills the background. She faces forward as the sun flashes and a belly length body suit appears on her body. It goes down in a wide V shape and the very bottom has an orange strip running along the V line. Her collar is pure yellow. Instead of shoulder pads, she has three silver spikes where the pads would normally go. 

She places her hands together above of her and puts her feet together. She twirls around as a yellow skirt appears. Instead of a normal white band at the top, there are to silver spikes, going out either direction. An orange strip runs lengthwise around the middle of her skirt. 

The sun flashs again, and a white glove appears on either hand. There are 3 orange spikes in replacement of the usual colored bands. Again the sun flashs, and two yellow boots appear. They, like the skirt, have two spiked out tops going either direction. Where they meet is a small yellow circle with little orange spikes all around it to represent the sun.

Takara twirls a bit, and the sun flashes as two orange bows appear, one on the back of her skirt, and one on her chest.

  Takara did a few more twirls as the sun flashes again, and an orange V shaped choker appears on her neck. Where the two strips meet, there is another sun.  Little sun shaped studs appear on her ears and a tiara with a yellow diamond appears on her forehead. There are two strips of silver going either way on each side to form 4 bands for her tiara. 

 Ornaments appear in her odangas, almost like Sailor Moons. But these are yellow instead of red, and there is a red border around them instead of white. There are also lots of spikes surrounding it, again, to represent the sun. She raises her hands above her, while a large sun shaped locket; shaped like the sun on her earrings, boot, and choker; appears and opens, where the orbs energy again turns into a small, but powerful ball, and is sealed in the locket. Takara moves her hands in front of her; the locket in between them, and brings her hands close to her chest. The locket goes in the middle of the bow.

  Takara does a few more twirls, and then poses by raising one hand above her and placing another on her hip.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  The senshi gasped. The new senshi looked the monster in the eye. "I'd surrender now if I were you, for I am Sailor Sun, guardian of the Eternal Star, and in the name of the Sun, I shall punish you!"


End file.
